Work of the co-investigators covers a broad cross-section of vision and includes chemistry of visual pigments, control of receptor physiology in normal and diseased retina, innervation of the eye, regulation of diffusion barriers in the eye, neural connections and interaction in the eye, and brain and visual information processing.